Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath II  The Contest
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: WINNER ANNOUNCED!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath II – The Contest**

The lights on the aftermath stage turned on as the theme song blasted throughout the studio. As the contestants from the Total Drama Franchise came into view, the audience burst into cheers. The contestants waved to their appreciative fans and soaked in the applause.

As usual, Geoff and Bridgette were center stage and sharing the couch that had been placed there for them.

"Hello dudes and dudettes of the Fan Fiction universe!" Geoff greeted. "And welcome to another installment of _**Total! Drama! Fan! Fiction! Aftermath!**_"

The words appeared on the big screen behind the co-hosts and the crowd erupted in applause once more.

"Sheesh, is it me or do people get excited over the simplest things when they're on the set of a live television show?" Noah whispered to Eva.

"It's not you, I can tell you that right now," Eva snorted. She was getting a headache from all the commotion the audience was making.

"Uh, you dudes know that the microphones are picking up everything you guys say, right?" Trent asked.

Noah and Eva immediately fell silent as they stared awkwardly out at the crowd. All the eyes in the audience were fixed on them. None of them seemed too thrilled about their recent remarks about them.

"Oh please! You guys sit up here and have hundreds of strangers screaming at you for little to no apparent reason!" Noah remarked.

"Ahem!" Bridgette cleared her throat. "Anyways, getting on to the show, we here at Total Drama Aftermath are ecstatic to announce a special guest that will be appearing on our show today!"

"Ooh! Is it The Colonel?" Owen asked excitedly.

Everyone just stared at Owen in silence.

"What? I'm hungry," Owen sheepishly replied.

"And here's another shocker: I'm cynical," Noah rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Latin," Alejandro added with a smirk.

"And I love Cody!" Sierra announced, to which Cody shuddered and hid behind DJ.

"No Owen, it's not The Colonel," Bridgette smiled. "But instead, it's one of the very many authors that has written stories for the Total Drama Fan Fiction community! He's gained a lot of exposure through his main story that he has been working on for almost three years now that stars the entire cast of Total Drama Island as well as the world's most popular and loveable blockhead, Charlie Brown! He also…."

Bridgette was interrupted when she heard a very high pitched squeal echo throughout the studio, to which everyone cringed at.

"Katie! Sadie!" Bridgette snapped. "Please! Not so loud! Our microphones are extremely sensitive!"

"But…it wasn't us!" Katie and Sadie replied at the same time. They, too, were trying to block out the high pitched squealing.

"Uh….I think I know who's responsible," Justin announced.

He then jerked his thumb over in the direction of Owen, who was standing up in his seat with a very excited expression on his face and a twinkle in his eyes that could almost put the stars in the galaxy to shame.

"Heh heh…sorry," he innocently apologized. "It's just….I'm so STOKED! HE'S COMING HERE! TO SEE US!"

"Yes Owen, he's coming," Geoff said. "Now please dude, calm down and let us finish!"

Owen saluted the party animal and made a zipper motion across his lips before taking his seat once more.

"As we were saying," Geoff cleared his throat. "In addition to this story, he has also written a couple one shots as well as a story that consists of some of his own original characters as well as a romance that stars the bodacious babe Bridgette and the loveable tech geek, Cody!"

"Huh?" Cody's head snapped into attention when he heard this. "A romance? With me and Bridgette?"

"I know! That's a laugh, right?" Duncan chuckled.

"Duncan! Stop that!" Gwen snapped at her delinquent boyfriend.

"Dudes! No more interruptions!" Geoff pleaded.

"In addition to writing fan fictions, he's also a mild contributor to the deviant art website. Outside his TDI fandom, he works as a disc jockey and hired help on local farms nearby his home. He enjoys listening to classical music; classic rock, jazz, and symphonic metal and he loves watching classic movies as well as animated series and the online show 'The Nostalgia Critic'." Bridgette added.

"His favorite video games include the entire Kingdom Hearts series, Twisted Metal, God of War series, and most of the Final Fantasy series," Geoff added, "However, he despises olives, Jersey Shore, and the overuse of certain plots for fan fictions like Courtney/Duncan, Gwen/Duncan, Alejandro/Heather, and Noah/Cody."

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Noah growled. "Let it go already people! We're not gay for each other! Cody's a pervert that loves the ladies and I'm just not gay! Accept it!"

"Easy there killer," Eva chuckled.

"And this writer has told us that he has come onto the show today to make a special announcement that includes all of you readers out there," Bridgette said.

"Great Gatsby, no!" Owen cried out. "Don't tell me he's retiring?"

"Uh….no dude. That's not it," Geoff assured.

"Whew!" Izzy sighed in relief. "Izzy was worried there for a second. After all, she wants to see what happens in that Charlie Brown story and whether or not Izzy will finally expose the midget for the fraud he is!"

"_Que?" _Alejandro raised his eyebrow.

"Read the story," Heather explained. "You'll see what she's talking about."

"So now, without any further delay or interruptions from the rest of our panel….ladies and gentlemen….please welcome….TDI CHARLIE BROWN!"

The Peanut's theme played throughout the studio as the crowd cheered. Within seconds, the said fan fiction writer appeared through the entrance of the Aftermath stage. He waved at the crowd and smiled as he took his seat in the guest chair. Everyone waited for the audience to die down before they began.

"Dude! It's an honor to have you on our show!" Geoff greeted the author as he raised his fist for a bump.

"Well, the pleasure's all mine," TDI Charlie Brown smiled as he fist bumped the party animal back.

Owen gasped in excitement as he stared at his icon. "Sweet Honey Nut Cheerios, he says it's an honor to be here with US!"

"Yeah, hi to you too Owen," TDI Charlie Brown replied with a wave to his acclaimed number one fan.

That was too much for the obese teen to take. He gasped once more and fainted. When he landed on the ground, the entire shook with the force of a 2.0 magnitude earthquake. Everyone was shaken up a little, but no harm was done. The studio was in one piece too.

"Um…anyways," Bridgette smiled as she brushed herself off. "I understand that you have an announcement that you would like to make to the readers of the Total Drama Fan Fiction community."

"That's correct," the writer replied. He then cleared his throat and turned towards the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "As most of you are aware, in addition to my main story 'You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!', I have also written a few one shots as well as another story in progress entitled 'A Codette World Tour'."

"It would be better if it was called 'A Coderra World Tour,'" Sierra pouted as she glanced over at her crush, who returned her glancing with an uncomfortable smile and wave.

"Anyways," the writer continued, "As I was writing this story, I decided to one day check out the Cody and Bridgette fan fictions on the site to see what other stories they had out there. As most of you know, my favorite TDI fanon couple is Cody/Bridgette."

Bridgette and Cody looked a little shocked at this as did the rest of the cast.

"Cody? With Bridgette?" Leshawna questioned. "Boy, now I know why these are called 'crack' pairings: you have to be on crack in order to think of them!"

"And what does that mean?" TDI Charlie Brown challenged the large sister.

"How in the world can you see those two being together?" Leshawna retorted. "They've never interacted throughout the show! Not even once! And besides, Bridgette's all about making out and sucking face with Geoff over there! And Cody…no offense sugar…he's a scrawny little geek."

"Yes, but they're both very nice people and deserve so much more attention than the show gives them in my opinion. In that sense, they're a perfect match!" TDI Charlie Brown argued.

"Maybe in your opinion honey! But you're forgetting that Bridgette is attracted to Geoff!"

"Yeah," Cody added. "And besides, I like Gwen!"

"Too bad for you," Duncan snickered.

At that moment, Duncan's hand involuntarily rose from his seat and began to smack Duncan across the face.

"Dude! What the heck!" Duncan cried out as his hand continued to beat him up.

TDI Charlie Brown just snickered as he typed on the laptop that he brought with him.

"Careful delinquent," he warned. "You may be the prized boy that the Total Drama creators lust over. But here, you're at my mercy and I can make you do or say anything I want. So I would advise you not pick on my number one favorite character."

"Oh yeah?" Duncan growled. "Well…..er…..ugh? uh…..I….I'm a big doofus! I'm a loser who has a very small….HEY! STOP THAT!"

Everyone in the studio was laughing at the punk as he spoke the words he was being forced to speak while the fan fiction author continued typing.

"Keep doing it!" Courtney cheered. "Make him finish the sentence!"

"Anything for my fifth favorite character," TDI Charlie Brown snickered.

"TDI Charlie Brown! Please!" Gwen pleaded.

"Oh…fine. But only because you're my seventh favorite character Gwen. But keep that delinquent in line…or as I like to call him…my number three most despised character. Otherwise…terrible things will happen to him."

Duncan was finally released from the grasp that TDI Charlie Brown had on him. He brushed himself off and took a seat without saying another word.

"Anyways, like I was saying," the writer continued, "I was scrolling through the Cody/Bridgette pairings on the Fan Fiction website and found, to my dismay, that there aren't very many there."

"What's your point?" Heather barked.

"My point, my bald friend, is that I would like to remedy that problem."

"Bald? I'm not bald!" Heather retorted.

"You are now," TDI Charlie Brown smiled.

In a poof, Heather's hair was gone from her head once more. Heather shrieked and raced off stage to find a wig to cover it up as everyone laughed.

"Thankth." Beth snickered. "What elth can you do?"

"Well, how about we clear up that lisp for this story?"

"My lisp? But how can you….MY LISP! IT'S GONE!" Beth exclaimed.

"You're welcome," the author smiled.

"Oh! Can I, like, have some new clothes?" Lindsay asked.

"For my fourth favorite character? Anything!"

TDI Charlie Brown pulled out his laptop and did some quick typing. With a poof, Lindsay's old clothes disappeared and she was now wearing a seductive red dress that still showed off her figure as well as enough leg to keep all the male fans satisfied and drooling. **(1)**

"DUDE! YOU TOTALLY ROCK!" Tyler cried out as he drooled over the new Lindsay.

"I know."

Suddenly, everyone could hear a snarling in the studio. Just off stage, a feral, pale-green Ezekiel was snarling and making grunting noises at the contestants while chewing on his cage.

TDI Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and typed on his laptop once more. With another poof, the feral Ezekiel from the third season was gone and the normal Ezekiel from the island was standing before the audience once more.

"That's better," the writer smiled. "Never did like that feral look for you Zeke."

"!" Ezekiel thanked as he hugged the author gratefully.

"No problem. Now go sit down kid. You're bothering me."

"Yes sir, eh!" Ezekiel replied as he headed over to join the rest of his fellow contestants.

"Okay dudes! No more wishes," Geoff announced. "Our guest still needs to make his announcement."

"Please TDI Charlie Brown, go ahead," Bridgette smiled.

"Thank you Bridgette….or as I like to say, my second favorite character. Anyways, as I said, I would like to remedy the problem of a lack of Codette stories on this site."

"Are you going to write more?" Trent asked.

"Not at this point in time," the author explained. "After all, I'm having a hard enough time trying to finish 'You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!'. I mean, come on. I'm just half way done and I've been working on it for about three years now! Been busy, you know. Anyways, to fix this problem, I've decided to hold a contest that is open to any and all writers on Fan Fiction. The contest, as you may have guessed, is a Cody/Bridgette themed contest!"

On the screen of the aftermath set, a picture of Cody and Bridgette in a heart appeared along with the words '**Cody/Bridgette Fan Fiction Contest!'. **

"The contest, should you choose to accept it, is to write a story that focuses on a Cody/Bridgette relationship. Whoever has the best story will be the winner!"

Whispers and noises could be heard coming from the audience as well as the contestants. This was indeed a big announcement.

"Very interesting," Bridgette replied, even though she seemed a little uncomfortable with the idea of being with Cody. After all, she knew almost nothing about him and he knew almost nothing about her.

Geoff also looked uncomfortable with this idea. The thought of his girlfriend being with someone else would be unnerving to any guy so it was understandable.

Cody just looked confused. He still couldn't get the concept of him and Bridgette being together. Sure she was nice and beautiful. But that's all he knew about her.

Before any of these issues could be addressed, the aftermath phone rang. Geoff quickly typed on his computer and brought up a web cam. On the screen was a young man who appeared to be about fifteen years of age.

"Hello dude! You're on the air!" Geoff greeted.

"Hi guys! My name's CMR Violet. **(2) **I just wanted to ask TDI Charlie Brown about the rules and guidelines for the contest."

"Sure thing! Here are the rules:

Number One – The center of each story must be a Cody/Bridgette relationship. It doesn't have to be romantic. It can be a friendship story. Nor does it have to be a first time meeting story. It could be their wedding day, the day their first baby is born, their prom night, a normal date, etc.

Number Two – Original stories only! No taking an already existing plot and just replacing the characters with the TDI cast. For example, no stories like Beauty and the Beast where Bridgette is Belle, Cody is the Beast, Alejandro is Gaston, etc.

Number Three- As for length, you have two options: for one-shots, it must be no less than 7500 words. For multi-chapter stories, no less than three chapters and no more than five and it must be at least 15,000 words in length.

Number Four – Grammar! Watch your grammar and make the story presentable. I'm not asking for perfection, but at least make it look like you're trying to write a professional story. I don't want to think a first grader is writing something.

Number Five – No Song Fan Fictions!

Number Six – You have one month to write the stories. So the deadline is January 11, 2012. You can submit your entries by sending me a PM with a link to your story.

….and that's it!"

"All right! Thanks for the call CMR Violet!" Geoff said.

"No problem! See you guys and be sure to check out my "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown" wiki page!" **(3)**

And with that, the screen faded back to white.

But just as soon as Geoff hung up, the phone rang again. This time, Bridgette brought up the web cam in the big screen. This time, a short, bulked, middle aged man with white, balding hair and a red nose appeared on the screen.

"Hello sir," Bridgette greeted the caller. "You're on the air."

"Hello!" the caller greeted. "I'm George Liquor…..**AMERICAN!" (4)**

Once more, the contestants and the studio audience cringed as the man's voice hollered throughout the microphones.

"Please sir, there's no need to shout," Bridgette explained. "Anyways, did you have a question?"

"Yes!" the man shouted once more. He couldn't help it. It was how he talked. "My question for this fine American contest you're hosting is….what's the grand prize?"

TDI Charlie Brown thought about it for a minute before saying, "How about this: the grand prize is that I will write a one-shot Total Drama fan fiction for whoever the winner is. It can be a one shot about anything you want…except for Courtney/Duncan; Cody/Noah, Duncan/Gwen, and Noah/Cody."

"Great!" George Liquor exclaimed loudly. "I'll get started right away! Expect a true American like myself to win this contest!" And eagerly, George Liquor turned off his web camera and assumingly got to work on his entry.

"Well, he seemed eccentric about this contest," Bridgette smiled. "Wouldn't you say so Geoff?"

But Geoff didn't reply. He looked as though something was really bothering him.

"Geoff? Baby? What's the matter?" Bridgette asked.

"Well….it's just…I hate these kinds of fan fictions, all right?" he cried out.

Everyone quirked an eyebrow as the party animal began sobbing uncontrollably on stage.

"Aw, why?" Bridgette asked as she comforted and soothed her boyfriend.

"Well….it's just…in all these stories, I'm always portrayed as the bad guy! I'm either the abusive boyfriend, the jerk, the two-timer…I'm not any of those things babe! Honest! And I hate being portrayed like that! I mean…I'd rather die than do anything to hurt you."

Bridgette gasped in amazement as she held her hand to her heart.

"Aw, I know that Geoffy," she assured Geoff as she kissed him on the cheek. "You've been nothing but a good boyfriend to me…well, for the most part…but still, you've been good to me."

"I know," Geoff sobbed. "But the writers won't think so when they write their stories…and…"

Geoff couldn't finish his sentence. The thought of him being a jerk in any story was too unbearable for him as he broke out in tears again. Bridgette tried her best to comfort her boyfriend, but to no avail. She looked around the studio helplessly, looking for any means or assistance in making the situation better.

Thankfully, help was on the way.

"You know what? That's true," Harold wheezed. "All the romance stories involving Bridgette for the most part involve Geoff abusing Bridgette in one way or another and then some other guy comes to her rescue and they fall in love right on the spot! That bogus! Gosh!"

"Yeah man," DJ agreed. "I mean, it's bad enough Geoff is taken out o character to that extreme. But the fact that some other dude captures her heart right then and there? Sorry bros, but that just doesn't happen."

"Don't worry Geoff-sugar," Leshawna smiled as she went over to join Bridgette in comforting the party animal. "This booty-licious sister agrees with you this time."

"Me too," Harold smiled.

"So do I," DJ added.

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"Amen!"

"Agreed!"

"All right! I get the point!" TDI Charlie Brown exclaimed. He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to think of a solution. After a minute or so, he snapped his fingers with an idea.

"Okay! How about we add one more rule then! In these stories, Geoff cannot be portrayed as a jerk of any kind. In fact, no one can. Heck! I'll make it one better. None of these stories can be about a rebound break-up of any kind! For example, Cody can't break it off with an abusive broad like Heather and have Bridgette comfort him and then make kissy-face with him. Same goes for Bridgette. Neither Cody nor Bridgette can be dating anyone and none of the contestants can be made the abusive jerk of any kind! Especially Geoff! There, that better?"

Instantly, Geoff sprang to his feet and pulled the writer into a tight hug!

"Aw dude! You're the best!" Geoff wept. "I so totally owe you one!"

"Ah, forget about it," TDI Charlie Brown smiled. "I'm happy to help my tenth favorite character out."

"Do you always have to refer to us as our rank number on you Total Drama ranking system?" Noah grumbled.

"Well, I sure like doing so Noah….or rather, my third favorite character."

"Yeah? Well….wait…I'm your third favorite character?"

"Yup."

For once, the cynical bookworm seemed shocked. Yet, he also felt honored by this statement.

After sobbing tears of happiness for a few minutes more, Geoff recomposed himself and joined his girlfriend once more to close the show.

"Well, there you have it ladies and gentlemen!" he beamed. "The Cody/Bridgette fan fiction contest has been announced and is officially under way!"

"We all look forward to your entries! And be sure to check back within a month for the results! Best of luck to you all and have fun writing your stories! Until then, I'm Bridgette!"

"I'm Geoff!"

"And I'm TDI Charlie Brown!"

"From all of us to all of you….see you on the next aftermath show!"

The ending theme played as all the contestants and the fan fiction author waved goodbye to the viewing and studio audiences.

_**(Two hours later) **_

Owen murmured in his sleep. Finally, after being out for two hours, he woke up.

"Ugh…sorry guys," he moaned. "I must've….huh? Where is everyone?"

Indeed, the studio was empty save for a lone janitor. The janitor had grey skin with red war marks all across his face and body and he wore only a leather kilt and boots with minor armor and many weapons. He grumbled as he used his blades of chaos to pick up trash left in the audience section of the studio. **(5)**

"Filthy mortals," he growled. "Do they know nothing of trash cans? I would rather the Gods have me slay the titans and the Hydras rather than have me pick up after a measly television studio…especially after mortal teenagers have left their horrendous odors in here…."

"Sorry about that," Owen meekly waved. "Beans give me gas."

The janitor just glared evilly at the large teen. Owen, fearing the janitor, decided to change the subject.

"Um…by the way, where did everyone go?"

"Fool of a mortal!" The janitor barked. "The show ended hours ago. Everyone else has vacated the area."

Owen gasped in horror. "You mean…you mean…I missed TDI Charlie Brown?"

"Apparently so."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Owen cried out. "Come back! TDI Charlie Brown! TDI Charlie Brown! COME BACK!"

And with a flail or his arms, Owen raced out of the studio in search for his favorite fan fiction author, leaving behind a very confused and irritated janitor.

"What treachery has fallen upon this world?" he mumbled to himself.

**A/N - So there you go guys! The contest is under way! I wanted to do more than just write something announcing a contest, so I decided to have a little fun with this as well. I hope you liked it and that it didn't distract too much from the purpose of it. I know it's not my best work, but it's not meant to be. It's just me screwing around writing down the first thing that came to my head when I let it go random. SO in addition to the announcement of the contest, I hope you had as much fin reading it as I did writing it. Anyways, for a copy of the rules, just go back up and check them out. **

**(1) Go to Deviant Art and search for TD Lindsay by** **"Ewreapples" to see the dress I gave Lindsay. Personally, I would prefer her in that outfit than her regular one. (Meow) **

**(2) CMR Violet is in fact another fan fiction author on here, who's real username is CMR Rosa. S/he has been a loyal reader of my stories from day one and this is my way of showing appreciation to him/her. Thanks CMR Rosa! **

**(3) In addition to being a loyal reader, CMR Rosa has been kind enough to create a "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown" wikia page! Holy crap mom! I'm on wikipedia! I'm famous! (Just kidding) But seriously, the site's still in the beginning stages and CMR Rosa and myself have worked on it for awhile (Mostly CMR Rosa. I just contributed pictures). I can't provide the link here obviously, but just google search for it and you'll come across it! Check it out and let CMR Rosa know what a great job s/he did! Also, if you want to contribute to it, feel free! **

**(4) George Liquor is a character from "Ren and Stimpy". My word, I love this loud, obnoxious guy! **

**(5) As if I needed to tell you, the janitor is, in fact, Kratos from God of War. He thought he could overpower my writing, but….ACK!**

**Greetings mortals! This is Kratos, your God of War! Let this be a lesson to you all! Not even the mighty keyboard of a fan fiction writer can force your God of War into doing anything! All shall fall to my mercy!**

…**Chuck Norris wouldn't fall to your mercy….**

…**Please! I'm the father of Chuck Norris! **

**(Okay, my mind has wondered too long. I'm wrapping this up before I add anything else! Remember to PM me your stories for judging!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath II – The Results**

The lights in the aftermath studio turned on as the theme song played through the speakers. All the original contestants were sitting in the studio and waving to the audience as the words "Total Drama Aftermath" flashed across the screen. A small firework display went off inside the studio, causing the members in the audience to erupt cheering in response.

"All right! Dudes and Dudettes!" Geoff greeted. "Greetings and welcome to another edition of TOTAL! DRAMA! AFTERMATH!"

"And once again, we're all happy to have our special guest TDI Charlie Brown here with us today!" Bridgette added as she introduced the said fan fiction author.

"Hey there," TDI Charlie Brown waved to the audience half-heartedly.

"Don't show so much enthusiasm," Noah sarcastically replied.

"Shaddup," the author retorted. "I'm kinda bummed because the Syracuse Orangemen lost tonight."

"Yeah?" Eva replied. "Well, on a bright note, Duke lost too."

At that moment, the writer's face lit up with excitement and happiness. It was almost as though nothing was wrong at all.

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" he asked excitedly. "Let's get this show on the road! We've got a contest to get to!"

"That we do dude!" Geoff said. "The 'Codette Fan Fiction Contest!'"

The screen hanging in the aftermath studio lit up and had a picture of Cody and Bridgette inside a heart with Chef Hatchet cupids flying around it. Each Chef cupid was carrying a banner that had a word on it. They rearranged these banners to write out 'Codette Fan Fiction Contest'.

"Um...isn't that a bit much?" Cody questioned.

"Hey! My contest, my decorations!" TDI Charlie Brown replied. "Just be thankful I'm not having you and Bridgette sitting center stage in a love couch."

"Oh, believe me dude...I am," Geoff admitted, holding his surfer girlfriend close to him.

"That leads me to a question," Noah interrupted. "If you're such a Cody/Bridgette fan, then why don't you just pull out that laptop of yours, do some writing, and make it so that they're a couple and helplessly in love with one another?"

"Because when I signed on to do these aftermath shows, I had to agree to keep all contestants and character canon in accordance to the show."

"But Ezekiel's not in a feral state of mind," Tyler pointed out, pointing at the now normal Ezekiel.

"And that's a problem, why?" the prairie boy asked.

"It's not," TDI Charlie Brown answered. "The producers allowed me to change him back to the way he was in the first season. Even they hated what the producers did to him in the third season. Heck, everyone does."

"I have to admit: it was pretty harsh," Trent shivered as he reminisced on the horrible memory of the prairie boy being horrifically transformed. "In all honesty, I would have rather had Ezekiel join us contestants that didn't participate in the third season then see him disfigured like that."

"Oh, I know!" Katie added.

"Definitely!" Sadie agreed.

"Okay! Enough dudes!" Geoff announced. "Let's get to the reason we're here! The contest!"

"That's right Geoff!" Bridgette spoke. "Right now, we're going to take a look at one of our three entries that were entered into the contest. TDI Charlie Brown, would you care to introduce the piece?"

"Certainly, milady," the author bowed to his favorite female character. "The first piece we're going to be looking at was submitted by the wonderful **kazikamikaze24**!"

"According to this writer's profile, s/he enjoys writing fan fictions that are based on the Naruto universe as well as the Pokemon universe!" Geoff informed the audience.

"If you want to know more about his or her likes and dislikes, then s/he insists that you simply PM him/her and ask," Bridgette added.

"That's right! And for this contest, kazikamikaz24 was kind enough to submit this Codette friendship entry for our contest entitled - **The Gift From A Card Game**!"

On the screen, the said fan fiction's title appeared on the screen along with the author's name underneath.

"In this action packed story, the bodacious surfer babe, my girl Bridge, meets up with Cody and Noah in a lifeguard beach house, where our favorite cynic has been hired on as a lifeguard," Geoff explained.

"Me as a lifeguard?" Noah questioned. "Sure, why not? Heck! While we're at it, why not make me a basketball star?"

"Clam it string bean!" Leshawna snapped. "Some of us want to hear this stuff!"

"Don't tell me the booty-licious Leshawna is a Codette fanon shipper."

"Hey! I think the idea of those two getting together is cute," the sister admitted.

"And once I meet up with our beloved tech geek and bookworm," Bridgette continued, not paying any attention to the conversation happening amongst the other contestants, "Cody takes it upon himself to teach me how to play the world famous card game Magic: The Gathering. During this lesson, Cody and I start to get to know one another a little better."

"Suddenly," TDI Charlie Brown took over, "Noah announces that a major retail store that is famous for selling the famous trading card game is going out of business and is having a special sale on all it's products, he sends Cody and Bridgette there to capitalize on the discounts. But little do they know that a certain sadistic host is there, having seen an opportunity for a contest for everyone inside the store and the surfer girl and the tech geek are caught right in the middle of it!"

"And that's all we're going to tell you," Bridgette concluded. "If you want to see what happens as well as discover a minor cameo from a certain beloved blockhead as well as a twist revolving around one of the total drama contestants, you'll have to read the story for yourselves!"

"Okay then dudes! Let's talk about this for a minute. What were some things you really liked about this fan fiction?"

It took a little while before anyone dared speak up. But finally, Harold bravely took the floor.

"Well, first of all," he wheezed, "it revolves around one of my favorite things ever...MAGIC: THE GATHERING! YES!"

"Figures you'd notice that first," Duncan chuckled.

Harold threw an unidentified object at the delinquent, which struck him right in the back of the head. Duncan glared at the nerd, to which he just smirked.

"Well," Courtney began. "I, for one, like the fact that romance wasn't the main focus of this story. After all, the way I see it, it IS possible for two people of the opposite sex to talk to one another and hang out without being a couple."

"I agree with you _senorita," _Alejandro concurred. "With a site that is probably 90% romantic fan fiction stories, it is a nice change of pace to see a friendship story."

"For once, I agree with you Al," Sierra spoke as she pulled Cody in for a tight hug, "After all, no one should have a romantic relationship with my Codikins in any fan fiction story...except for me, of course!"

"Indeed, those are very good traits," TDI Charlie Brown said. "And that's why I really like this one too. It IS nice to read a fan fiction story about two contestants that ISN'T romantic. It's a breath of fresh air, really. HOWEVER, there was one thing about this story that I really didn't like...or rather, could be changed."

"And what's that?" the surfer girl questioned.

"Well, As I read this story, it sort of became tedious...like a chore, if you will. And that reason for that, I think, is because it's a lot to take in for a one-shot. Too many things were happening for a one shot. I mean first, they're talking about Magic. Then, they're going to buy some cards. Next, they're in a contest racing for the grand prize. THEN, they're meeting with Noah afterward while Bridgette contemplates the things that happened that day and how she just got to know Cody. See what I mean? It's a lot for a one show. This probably would have been better if it was a three chapter story with each chapter focusing on an essential plot point of the story."

"So you're saying you didn't like the story overall?" Heather asked.

"On the contrary, negative queen bee. I liked this one a lot. I just think it was a little too much for a one-shot is all."

"Well, in any case, lets have a round of applause for kazikamikaz24 for such a great entry!" Geoff announced. And, as requested, everyone in the aftermath studio, on the stage and in the audience, stood up and applauded for the well written story.

"Okay then ladies and gentlemen! Now, let's move on to our next entry! This one shot was written by a fan fiction author that is well known in the Total Drama fan fiction community!" TDI Charlie Brown announced.

"He's best known for his fan fiction entitled _**Total Drama Comeback **_and _**Total Drama Battlegrounds**_. In addition to this..."

Owen, who had remained surprisingly quiet throughout the show, stood from his feet and let out the loudest cheer he could muster. Naturally, everyone in the studio had to cover their ears to protect them from losing their hearing. Justin, who had just been looking at himself in his mirror, shuddered at the noise as his mirror cracked at the same time.

"KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD! KOBOLD!" The overweight teen cheered while jumping up and down.

"Thank you Owen," Noah grumbled. "I always thought the ability to hear was overrated anyways."

Meanwhile, Justin silently and sadly gathered what was left of his now shattered mirror.

"Heh heh...sorry everyone," Owen sheepishly apologized.

"Well, at least we're not mistaking you for Katie and Sadie this time dude," TDI Charlie Brown replied. "Anyways, capitalizing on Owen's chants just now, yes. Our next entry comes from the one and only **The Kobold Necromancer **with his entry _**Niagara Schmalz**_."

"In this heart warming and romantic story, the two stars of our contest are participating in the Niagara Falls challenge from Total Drama World Tour," the party animal explained. "During this challenge as well as their time on Total Drama World Tour, they begin to form a close friendship and slowly, but surely, realize just how wonderful the other person is."

"And in the end, Cody and I, thanks to the help of one Chef Hatchet of all people, work up the courage to confess the feelings we have developed for one another and realize just how much we really have in common."

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize just how much the two of you really DO have in common," Harold wheezed. "Which is why I really liked this story! When I look at you two, no offense Geoff, they would make the cutest couple!"

"None taken dude," Geoff nervously smiled. "I mean, if Bridgette and I ever did break up for whatever reason...well, I would hope that she would find happiness with another nice guy that has a lot in common with her personality wise. And...I hate to admit it Code-meister, but you and Bridget DO have very similar personalities."

"You really think so?" Cody asked.

"Of course dude! Like Kobold pointed out in his story, you're both kind, passionate about the things you love, and are willing to put others happiness above your own!"

"Aww...you really think that about me Geoff?" Bridgette asked as she blushed madly.

"Of course babe!"

"Do you think that about me too?" Cody questioned.

"Sure do dude! In fact...you'd better be careful or I might start developing feelings for you too," Geoff joked.

"Sorry party boy!" Izzy called over. "But Noah already has dibs on the Codester! In fact, I read in Kobold's fan fiction that Noah fits in a wedding dress quite nicely!"

Cody hung his head in embarrassment as Noah just grumbled in his seat.

"ALL RIGHT!" TDI Charlie Brown cried out in frustration. "There will be no YAOI/YURI in my fan fictions regardless how popular the idea of it is to the fourteen year old fan girls! Let's get back on topic!"

"All right then," Trent spoke. "I guess I'll add my two cents to the conversation now. I'm with Harold in that I really like this one. I guess I'm kind of a sap for a mushy love story like this one. Heck, I'll admit it: it's how I get a lot of material for my songs."

"Aww...like, oh my gosh! No wonder his songs are so romantic," Katie gushed.

"I know! TOTALLY romantic!" Sadie agreed as she smiled greatly.

"Oh please!" Alejandro grumbled. "In my humble opinion, I believe that this piece of fan literature is highly overrated."

"You're just saying that because Kobold hates your guts," Tyler replied.

"You know, I have to agree with Alejandro," Courtney added. "To me, this story was far too cliche. I mean, we've seen this kind of story over and over here on fan fiction. Boy meets girl; girl finds boy nice; boy realizes girl is wonderful; girl realizes she and said boy have a lot in common; boy admits to girl he likes her; girl admits she shares the same feelings; they fall in love; the end."

"But...but it sounds like he did it so WELL," Lindsay swooned, thinking about such a story. She was sure she would greatly enjoy it...if she could read, that is.

Gwen shuffled around in her seat, as if deep in thought. "You know," she finally said. "Despite my personal feelings towards Courtney, I have to agree with her on this one. It's the same kind of story we've read on fan fiction countless times. In addition to what Lindsay said, despite her not reading it, I have to agree with her as well: for a story that is considered overdone, it IS done very well."

"My thoughts exactly Gwen," TDI Charlie Brown agreed. "Even though I did think this story was a little cliche, I thought it was very well written, which is what we've all come to expect from the great Kobold Necromancer."

"No question about that," Bridgette agreed. "So with that said, let's give a round of applause to the one, the only, the Kobold Necromancer!"

The studio audience stood up and applauded the said writer just as they had kazikamikaz24 before him.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we take a look at our last entry for the contest! This fan fiction author is relatively new to the fan fiction community and this is her very first Total Drama fan fiction!" TDI Charlie Brown informed the audience.

"In addition to this, she is also a big fan of Pirates of the Caribbean...especially Johnny Depp in his lead role as Captain Jack Sparrow!" the surfer girl announced.

"Dudes and Dudetts! Please put your hands together for the rookie fan fiction author **jessigaga137 **and her story _**Coincidence**_!"

The studio applauded as the title of the third and final fan fiction appeared on the big screen.

"In this story, I have become an office worker at Disney Land. One night, the rest of the Total Drama cast are having a reunion party in the exact same building that I am working in and I am dragged into the party, where Cody and I strike up a conversation."

"Um...as I recall, you're a legal American citizen in this story that resides in California now, right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, promise me one thing if that ever happens in real life...that you'll invite me over and introduce me to some of your surfer girl friends," the tech geek begged.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and assured him that she would think about it. This got a laugh from the studio audience, save for Sierra who just glared at her crush.

"Anyways, moving on with the story," the fan fiction author grumbled. "After Cody and Bridgette strike up a conversation, Geoff and Duncan motivate everyone to partake in a game of seven minutes in heaven. And, of course, our two stars get paired up and are put into the closet together. And while in the closet, the two realize they have feelings for one another and share a kiss while helping one another out of their funk."

"Oh brother," Noah rolled his eyes. "Another seven minute fan fiction story. But hey, I give the author credit...it's just a one shot and not a multiple chapter story where people get to choose the next couple."

"You're just saying that because your fan girls would vote for you and Cody to be in the closet together," Izzy laughed. Noah continued to grumble at the continuous onslaught of YAOI jokes directed at him.

"I SAID NO MORE YAOI/YURI!" the writer exclaimed. "Let's stick to the story at hand! Now what are your guy's thoughts on this one. And be quick! I want to get this over with!"

"Well...I kinda liked the way we were all portrayed, eh," Ezekiel said. "I mean, fer the most part, we were in character and no one seemed to be taken out of character...well, too much anyways."

"I hear you man," DJ commented. "We all did things that we all would have done in the real shows. For being a rookie writer, jessigaga137 sure knows how to pin point each of our characteristics and use them to write us in one of her stories."

"Indeed," The guest writer said. "She does capture your personalities very well. HOWEVER...she did sort of break one of my rules that was mentioned in last chapter."

"Oh come on TDI Charlie Brown," the surfer girl scolded. "You can't be so harsh about the word count thing. I mean, you were asking a lot for just a one shot."

"No, it's not the word count that penalized her. I don't mind that as much."

"Then what is it?"

"It's...the way she portrayed Geoff in the story. In this story, Geoff is drunk during the tenure of the party. If you all recall, I clearly stated that Geoff could not be portrayed in a negative matter."

"Yeah man!" Geoff agreed, sounding somewhat offended at the thought of him being drunk. "I mean, I like to party and all, but no way I'd ever get DRUNK! I mean, that's just stupid. Who wants to spend a party talking to a toilet bowel?"

"Well that may be gentlemen. But give her credit," Bridgette argued. "Geoff isn't a belligerent drunk in this story. He's not being mean, nasty, abusive, or anything like that. He just had a little too much to drink while having a little too much fun."

"Hmm...good point," TDI Charlie Brown said. "But still, the thought of a nice guy like Geoff getting drunk so easily...I just don't see it. And even though I consider it as a negative portrayal of a character, I guess Geoff isn't given any antagonist role in this story. And that WAS all I asked for. So yeah, I'll give her a little slack."

"Thanks TDI Charlie Brown," Bridgette gratefully said. "So those were are three entries into the Codette Fan Fiction contest! Let's hear it for our three entries one more time!"

The studio audience applauded once again as all three author's screen names appeared on the large screen.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time to decide on a winner!"

A drum roll rang out through the aftermath studio as the portable outhouse used to decide the winner of Total Drama Action lowered to center stage. Once it landed, a spotlight shined down brightly on the voting confessional.

"Here's how it's going to work...one by one, the total drama cast will go into this voting confessional and cast their votes for the story they think is most qualified to win the contest. Afterward, I'll tally up the votes. The story that has the most votes will be the winner. So without further delay, let's decide on a winner!"

_**Voting Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **I really did like the stories, eh. But...call me biased, I'm votin' fer Kobold Necromancer. Not only was it a good story, but he did kinda get me popular with the fans again, eh! So Kobold, here's my way o' sayin' 'thanks'.

**Eva – **(Eva just writes her vote down on the piece of toilet paper without a word)

**Noah – **I'm casting my vote for kazikamikaz24. Why? Because I was a main character in his story and got a big role outside of wearing a dress! That'll teach you jessigaga137 to exclude me! And you Kobold Necromancer to put me in a dress!

**Justin – **(He just looks at his broken mirror as a silent tear falls down his face. He wipes it away and then quickly casts his vote.)

**Katie and Sadie – **(In union) We vote for jessigaga137 simply because...WE LOVE DISNEY! (The two squeal loudly)

**Tyler – **Hmm...this is tough...I've got it down to two...but...grr...

**Izzy – **(She crackles madly as she casts her vote, just like she did in Total Drama Action)

**Cody – **Wow...I never thought people could see me and Bridgette being together. But you know, the more I think about it...she IS cute. (He sighs as he thinks about her beauty). Now then...which one to choose?

**Beth – **I really had fun reading all thethe thtorieth. Really! Great job everyone! I just wish I could vote for all three of you! Kazikamikaz24, Kobold Necromancer, jessigaga137...no matter the outcome, you're all winners in my book!

**Courtney – **Well...after much debate and consulting with my lawyers, I have decided to cast my vote for kazikamikaz24 based solely on originality alone.

**Harold – **I've decided that we nerds need to stick together. Having said that, my vote goes to Kobold Necromancer! GO NERDS! YEAH!

**Sierra – **For the record, I still say that this should have been a contest that revolved around the Sierra/Cody fan base. My Codikins can't possible be happier with anyone else but me! But, I still have to choose one...but only because I'm obligated!

**Trent – **(He stares down at his piece of toilet paper and twirls the pen around in his hand, trying to decide which story to vote for.)

**Bridgette – **I'd just like to take this time to thank you all for partaking in the contest. Win or lose, you guys are all awesome!

**Lindsay – **Ooh, it's times like this that make me wish I could read better. It sounds like I really missed out on some really amazing stories. I probably should have had Tyler read them to me. But based on what I've heard...I guess I'll choose...

**Alejandro – **Yes, it is no secret that Kobold Necromancer dislikes me. Well, my fine author friend, it's time you joined the list of my victims! I'm going to make sure YOU don't win this contest by NOT voting for your story!

**Geoff – **Okay dudes! No matter the outcome of this challenge, I am SO inviting the three of you to the after party! You'll be my guests of honor and we're gonna ROCK THE NIGHT! WHOO!

**Leshawna – (**Leshawna groans as she stares blankly at her piece of toilet paper)

**Duncan – **I'm voting for jessigaga137 simply because...well, I kinda like the idea of playing seven minutes in heaven.

**Heather – **Well, I know who I'm NOT voting for...kazikamikaz24! Get this though your head, you little twerp: I do NOT play Yu-Gi-Oh! EVER! I don't even know how you found out about...I mean...(she goes to the camera and tries to pull the tape out ferociously).

**Gwen – **I don't think I'm voting for jessigaga137. Only because her story just didn't seem to live up to the standards the other two set. At least that's what I think. But...which one?

**Owen - **….and that's who I vote for! WOOT! I wonder why they made me go last? (He farts) Oh...heh heh...that might have something to do with it.

_**END**_

Minutes that seemed like hours passed. Finally, TDI Charlie Brown came out of the voting confessional, holding his breath, with the votes in hand.

"The votes have been tallied," he announced. "And the results are as follows!"

The lights in the studio went dim as a spotlight shined down on the fan fiction writer.

"Finishing the contest in third place tonight is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...jessigaga137!

"Great job jessigaga137! It really was a great effort for your first Total Drama fan fiction, but not quite up to par with the other two. Keep practicing though and someday, I'm sure you will be!"

The audience applauded for the third place finisher loudly and proudly.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of the Codette Fan Fiction contest is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

;;;KAZIKAMIKAZE24!"

The studio erupted with applause and kazikamikaz24's name and story title _**The Gift From A Card Game**_ appeared on the screen once more. Confetti and stremaers poured down from the ceiling as the audience and the contestants as well cheered for the winning entry.

"Indeed, it deserved the win!" TDI Charlie Brown admitted. "Which means The Kobold Necromancer takes second place. And based on the votes, the reason why is that despite how much we all loved the story and how well it was written, the majority of the cast felt it was just a little too cliche and preferred the more original story from kazikamikaz24. Congratulations to you Kobold and great job as always!"

"Aw, come on!" Izzy cried out. "I voted for him to win! He SO deserves the grand prize more than the other two!"

"Forget that!" Duncan huffed. "Give it to jessigaga137!"

"But kazikamikaz24 won the contest!" Courtney lectured. "So by standard rules, he wins the grand prize of a one shot of his choosing."

"Rules, schmules," Eva barked. "Give it to Koblod! He's the mightiest of all the writers on this website!"

"No way! Jessigaga137! Let her have it! She worked hard just to get her story in on time!" Katie and Sadie whined simultaneously.

"Kazikamikaz24 won! The prize is his! Get over it!" Noah grumbled. He wanted to get out of there before anyone else could make a gay joke about him.

Soon, the entire cast were arguing amongst themselves over who the real winner should be. Finally, after a minute of this, the fan fiction author couldn't take it anymore.

"ALL RIGHT! SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" he cried out. On cue, the studio went silent. All eyes fell on the fan fiction author.

"Okay! I've made up my mind," he calmly spoke. "Even though kazikamikaz24 IS the official winner of the contest, I've decided that because all three authors worked so hard on their stories that I'm going to grant all three of them the grand prize of a one shot of their choice!"

This announcement satisfied the audience and the cast as they applauded TDI Charlie Brown for this charitable deed he had just committed himself to knowing how busy he was with his new job and all.

"And that wraps up the contest!" Geoff stated as he and Bridgette took center stage.

"From all of us here at Total Drama and TDI Charlie Brown, we thank you all for tuning in and participating in this contest! Until next time, good night and God bless!"

**A/N – So there you have it! Congratulations to kazikamikaz24 for his winning entry! If you haven't read it yet, please go do so and comment him for a job well done. And special thanks to Kobold Necromancer and jessigaga137 for participating as well. Go read their stories too! **

**As for our three contestants, you all will get the prize as my thanks for participating in this contest. PM me your plot for the one shot! (Remember, no Courtney/Duncan, Gwen/Duncan, Alejandro/Heather, YAOI/YURI) And because kazikamikaz24 won the contest, I will be writing his request first. Thanks again guys! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have! **


End file.
